Feelings
by FBBBGirl
Summary: Ed likes Lu but he doesn't know what to do about it. Peter has a dream about them without realizing what happens after.
1. Chapter 1  Breakfast

_Disclaimer _- I don't own Narnia. C.S. Lewis does. If I own it, I wouldn't be writing, would I?

_Summary _- Ed likes Lu but he doesn't know what to do about it. Peter has a dream about them without realizing what happens after.

**Chapter 1 - Breakfast**

Edmund was at the breakfast table waiting for the others to came downstairs. He was secretly hoping that Lucy would came downstairs first.

He doesn't understand his feelings for his younger sister. He loves her but more than what a brother should feel for his sister.

Lucy came bouncing downstairs. He looked over and smiled at her. She smiled back and his heart jumped into overload mode.

Peter and Susan came downstairs talking about a dream Peter had. He said, "It was really weird. It was about Edmund and Lucy. They were together on their horses trotting through the woods."

"Then what?" Susan buttered a biscuit.

"I don't know. I woke up." Peter grabbed a piece of toast.

Edmund was surprisingly quiet. He was thinking about Peter's dreams and how the usually mean something to someone.

_Maybe his dream was meant for me. Maybe it was sent by Aslan. _

Edmund was thinking.

"What are you thinking about so hard, Ed?" Lucy was looking at him so sweetly.

He smiled. "Just thinking about what I'm going to do after breakfast."

She looked at each of them before saying, "I would like to go riding after. Is there anyone who would like to go with me?"

Edmund was looking at his plate going after the bacon when he looked up and said, "I'd love to go with you."

_Maybe I will get the courage to tell her how I feel as we trot through the meadows that surround our beloved castle._

A/N - I'm loving this fan fic. Review. Review to get the next chapter. What do you think should happen on Edmund and Lucy's horseback adventure? I might just use your ideas so make sure to tell me what you think by reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2 Preparing

_**Feelings (EdmundxLucy) Chapter 2**_

_Disclaimer _- I don't own Narnia. C.S. Lewis does. If I own it, I wouldn't be writing, would I?

_Summary _- Ed likes Lu but he doesn't know what to do about it. Peter has a dream about them without realizing what happens after. 

_Reviews - I haven't gotten a lot yet but I'm hoping to get some. But first thanks to _The Cretan _for being the first person to ever review my story. So I thank you. _

Now on towards the next chapter!

**Chapter 2 - To The Woods They Go**

As soon as Lucy heard that Edmund would love to go with her, she jumped out of her seat to his. She laughed when she saw him looking at her with pleading eyes so he could finish eating.

She bounced back to her seat and said, "You may finish eating then we shall go riding."

Edmund glanced up quickly between bites of bacon to simile at her like he hadn't for a number of years.

She missed this. The fun, loving, teasing side of her favorite brother. Lucycould hardly wait till he finished eating. She noticed that he was the only one still eating.

_All I see now were the serious expression upon his face. _She thought.

Edmund put his fork down and lifted his head to look at the girl who sat across from him. He saw her eyes lift when he nodded letting her now that he was done eating.

Lucy leaped out of her seat, grabbed Edmund's hand and raced to the closet to grab her little jacket since there was a chilly wind in the air this days. He let her drag him around the others glaring at them because Peter and Susan were laughing their heads off as they went upstairs.

If Lucy was not jumping up and down literally, she was doing so in her mind. She said, "Are you ready? Let's go before we have to get back for lunch!"

Edmund stopped and put a finger to his chin like he was thinking. Lucy was still holding on to his hand so when he stopped, she stopped. She turned around and curiously said, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked at her and started dragging her to the kitchen with a simile on his face that light the world up.

"Edmund! Where are you taking me? Why are we stopping at the kitchen closet?" She was tugging on his arm but he didn't pay no attention because his plan was starting to form and Edmund was sure Lucy would love the idea once she heard it.

He grasped the picnic basket in his arm and raised an eyebrow. She beamed at Edmund as soon as she saw what he was holding in his hands. He pulled her along beside him to the kitchen.

Edmund placed the basket on the table, stepped back and closed his eyes waiting for the Narnian magic to put food in the basket. Lucy opened her eyes and gasped.

Edmund slowly opened his eyes to a gaping Lucy looking at the basket which was filled to the brim with all of their favorite foods and drinks. Lucy rushed to the basket and gathered it in her arms and started for the door.

He was ashamed to admit this later on but it took him a minute to look up and notice that Lucy was having difficulty keeping the basket from spilling everything that is inside and opening the door. He swiftly rushed forward and opened the door. Edmund being the perfect gentleman stepped back and waited for her to exit before he did.

She gasped once more when she saw that the horses were already saddled and ready to ride.

A/N - As said in Chapter 1, I'm loving writing this story. I'm afraid that I'm having too many ideas about where to go with this story so it may be a little long. Example: This chapter was supposed to be getting the horses saddled but that didn't happen once I started typing. This is just what my soul wanted to write. Once more, review, review and what is that being whispered about in the wind? Review! Tell me what you think should happen to Edmund and Lucy. You will be credited.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fall

**Feelings(EdmundxLucy) Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer _- I don't own Narnia. C.S. Lewis does. If I own it, I wouldn't be writing, would I?

A/N: Sorry about not updating. It was really crazy at my house with Christmas.

_Summary _- Ed likes Lu but he doesn't know what to do about it. Peter has a dream about them without realizing what happens after.

_Reviews - _I still haven't gotten a lot of them. Please review. I thank the people who did review.

_Credits - _I would like to thank S'up for giving me an idea. However it will not be used in this chapter but in later chapters.

Chapter 3 here we come!

**Chapter 3 - The Fall**

Edmund was smiling as he looked down at his sister's face. He know that by surprising her with the horses already saddled, that they could get on with their adventure as Lucy would think of the ride.

"Edmund! This is absolutely wonderful! You've already gotten the horses saddled. What more could I wish for today?" Lucy was saying but Edmund wasn't paying attention to much.

Edmund shook his head to clear his thoughts that were not supposed to be there of his sister. He just wanted to surprise her and let her have a fantastic time with him. With him and no one else.

He became aware of his surroundings once he heard Lucy give a slight groan. He looked and saw that she had tripped.

Edmund was utterly disgusted with himself for not paying attention and not walking with Lucy so he could have caught her as she fell to the rocky path.

He raced towards her and bent on one knee to help her up. She noticed that Edmund looked really pale. He was always pale but he looked sick.

"Are you Ok? What happened? Did you trip over a stone? Tell me!" His face was inches away from hers but he didn't care. Not now. He only cared that she had fallen and gotten hurt.

His hands were running across her skin looking for damage. She said, "Edmund. I'm fine. I didn't even scrape my knee or hand. Can we still go on our ride?"

He felt it. His resolve was slowly going away as he looked deep into her eyes. His will to get her in bed and feed her chicken soup was slowing melting away as Lucy looked pleadingly in his eyes.

"As long as you think you can handle it." He didn't believe for a minute that she didn't scratch herself.

_I was so out of it that she probably used her cardinal to heal herself so we could still go on our ride. _He shook his head smiling.

Lucy was already mounted and waiting for him to get on Philip so they can ride like the wind.

As soon as he was on his horse, she took off for the woods.


	4. Chapter 4  The Ride

**Feelings (EdmundxLucy) Chapter 4 **

We all know I don't own Narnia no matter how hard I wish

A/N I'm sorry about not updating. It has been a really painful time for me since two of my wisdom teeth are coming in. I've been on so much medication I can't think straight.

_Summary _- Ed likes Lu but he doesn't know what to do about it. Peter has a dream about them without realizing what happens after.

A/N: I have now decided that every four chapters it is going to be Edmund than Lucy's POV. So chapters 1-4 are in Edmund's while chapters 5-8 are in Lucy's and so on.

And now I present Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Ride**

Edmund was having trouble keeping up with Lucy. She was galloping off into the woods. To his horror, there was a fallen tree directly in the path.

He watched as she jumped perfectly over the log. She turned her head over her shoulder and he could see her smiling and laughing. Knowing that this was making her smile and laugh, made him smile.

His horse, Philip, was able to catch up to Lucy's horse when she slowed down to a trot. For a while, they trotted peacefully side by side.

_A little while later, far from home._

Edmund saw out of the corner of his eye that Lucy shifted slightly to the right. He knew she was going to ask him something but didn't know what to expect from Lucy.

"Ed. Where are we? I don't know these trees. Do you think we are lost? How will we found our way home? What are we going to do for food? And water?" She paused for breath and Edmund took it to answer before he forgot her questions when she got into round two of questions.

"Now that you mention it, I don't know these trees ether. We are not lost. For water, I'm sure there is a stream somewhere. For food, we haven't had the picnic yet. So that should hold us till I can think of something." Edmund face was pale as he said the words he hoped were true.

"I guess we might as well stop. So we don't get more lost than we are." Lucy stopped her horse next to a fallen tree.

Edmund was silently thinking _why didn't I think of that? _

As Edmund was off in la la land, Lucy hopped off her horse to land on the tree. Her sound of pain brought him out of his adventures in his head.

He rushed over to see that she twisted her ankle. It was bent at a very weird and wrong angle.

"I'm going to pick you up so I can lean you against a tree so I can make a splint for your ankle." He spoke with soft, caring words.

He picked her up and carried her to a nearby fat tree. Lucy was slowly lowered to the ground and as soon as she felt the ground underneath her, she leaned back against the tree.

Once Edmund saw that Lucy was comfy, he went searching for something that was like tape and something that was soft like a pillow.

_If only, there were pillows and tape in the forest. I don't know the leaves to know if it is safe to touch. Not going to put those on her. No way am I going to put something dangerous on the girl he was crushing on. _He thought with a blink or two.

At that moment, he heard Lucy's scream.


	5. Chapter 5 The Animal

**Feelings (EdmundxLucy) Chapter 5**

We all know I don't own Narnia no matter how hard I wish

A/N I'm sorry about not updating. Seems I'm saying this with every chapter. The end of the semester was Friday and I've been busy getting missing work turned into my teachers. So don't hate me.

_Summary _- Ed likes Lu but he doesn't know what to do about it. Peter has a dream about them without realizing what happens after.

A/N: I have now decided that every four chapters it is going to be Edmund than Lucy's POV. So chapters 1-4 are in Edmund's while chapters 5-8 are in Lucy's and so on. I think I've found it is easier to write in 1st person than 3rd Person limited. SO I'm switching over. If anyone wants me to change the other chapters to 1st Person, just let me know.

Here I present Chapter 5.

**Chapter 5 - The Animal**

I was fine where Ed had put me to look for the stuff to make my splint. That is till I heard it. The noise was coming from all directions. Like it was chasing me. Almost like one the scary movies Edmund likes so much.

I saw two yellow or golden eyes. I couldn't tell. I screamed.

I saw Edmund out of the corner of my eyes galloping towards me with cold eyes. I tried to yell stop but my eyes were trained on the creature with two golden eyes.

Without looking I know that Ed had drawn his sword, ready to fight whatever had made me scream.

Then it came through the undergrowth. I saw that it looked like a mix of a dog and a wolf.

It looked so sad. I could plainly see its ribs. Scars lined his body almost like it was beaten by something.

I put on my most pleading eyes I could muster and turned to Edmund.

He looks at me quickly before turning his eyes to the animal. All he says is, "No. We can not keep him."

I know that if I he looked at me now I would keep him or her. I didn't know what gender it was.

I stand up knowing that would make him look at me or my foot than he would look me in the eyes.

He looked over at my foot. He trailed his eyes quickly to my face. His eyes grow wide when he realized what he had subjected himself to. Looking into my pleading eyes was the one thing he or Peter could not stand.

"Fine, you can keep him if you can train him." He muttered and looked down at the animal.

"How do you know it's not a girl?" I ask without thinking.

I could see his neck, face and ears turn bright red. He muttered a few words along the lines of. "I just know."

My foot was starting to ache so I balance myself on the other one. Edmund catches this and immediately turns to me to help me sit down.

The animal came over and licked my hand as if saying in his own way, get well.

Edmund was just staring at him when I asked, "What should we name him?"

He scratched his head. He said, "Names? What about Spot? Max? What do you think?"

"I think those are too common names for a male dog. How about Zorro? Yeah. I like that one. Zorro? Do you like your new name? How about getting some food."

Zorro leaped into my lap and starting licking my face while Ed shook his head.

"What are we going to feed him, Lu? We barely have enough food to feed ourselves."

Ignoring Edmund, I turned to Zorro and said, "We will do something for you."

A/N - I think my writing style changed a little with this chapter since it is in Lucy's POV. Lucy doesn't know that feelings for Edmund exist but they are there just not in this chapter. What should we do about Zorro?


	6. Chapter 6 More Animals

**Feelings (EdmundxLucy) Chapter 6**

We all know I don't own Narnia no matter how hard I wish

_A/N _I'm sorry about not updating. Seems I'm saying this with every chapter. My fiends and I were planning a party for one of my teachers since tomorrow is his first day back at school since his daughter was born.

_Summary _- Ed likes Lu but he doesn't know what to do about it. Peter has a dream about them without realizing what happens after.

_A/N: _I have now decided that every four chapters it is going to be Edmund than Lucy's POV. So chapters 1-4 are in Edmund's while chapters 5-8 are in Lucy's and so on. I think I've found it is easier to write in 1st person than 3rd Person limited. THEREFORE, I'm switching over. If anyone wants me to change the other chapters to 1st Person, just let me know.

Here I present Chapter 6.

**Chapter 6 - More Animals **

I could tell that Ed was starting to worry about food. I knew that he knew that we still had the picnic but that is not a lot of food especially since we have to feed Zorro.

"Maybe you could hunt something?" I suggested with a look of disgust on my face. I did not want to have to kill one of our allies to survive.

However, if we had to kill one, we would have to have its consent. Then we could k-kill it.

"Yeah. I guess so. But I really don't know what animals are friend or foe," He sat down beside me and out his arm around both me and Zorro who starting to lick his face.

"I guess you're not so bad. Even kinda cute. Lucy, you better not let anyone know that I just said that!" His eyes widen at the thought that I would tell anyone what happened our journey.

"I will not tell anyone. I promise."

I could hear him sigh in relief. That made the arm that was around me move. I felt a warmth go through me. I don't know what that means.

"Are you in need of help?" A squeaky voice asked.

Edmund's eyes went wide. His hand went to his sword. He stood up. All this was done within seconds. Then Ed said, "Show yourself!"

I loved the way he protected me from harm. Like the big brother he is. Although since he moved his arm from my shoulder, I was feeling like the warmth I had earlier was gone.

Zorro was starting to get antsy. I knew I couldn't let him go; not without knowing what was out there or who said that.

"It is I. I am a wolf. My name is -" The rest was caught off by an ear-splitting scream.

_A/N _I didn't write as much as I usually do. Can anyone think of a name I could use for the wolf? Does anyone have any ideas about the scream? Why was it caused? Who made it? Is it friendly or foe? What do you think about Lucy's feelings? Should I put more thoughts about liking Edmund more or just slowly work up to it? The more reviews I get the more likely I will put up chapter 7 faster. I am not setting a goal. However, I will update by Friday, I hope! If not then, early next week.


	7. Chapter 7 The Reason Behind The Scream

**Feelings (EdmundxLucy) Chapter 7**

We all know I don't own Narnia no matter how hard I wish

_A/N _I'm sorry about not updating. My crush's birthday was yesterday. His little sister's was today. I went over*squeal* and changed the oil in the car with him. His family is going to their hometown to visit relatives.

_Summary _- Ed likes Lu but he doesn't know what to do about it. Peter has a dream about them without realizing what happens after.

_A/N: _I have now decided that every four chapters it is going to be Edmund than Lucy's POV. So chapters 1-4 are in Edmund's while chapters 5-8 are in Lucy's and so on. I think I've found it is easier to write in 1st person than 3rd Person limited. THEREFORE, I'm switching over. If anyone wants me to change the other chapters to 1st Person, just let me know.

Here I present Chapter 7.

**Chapter 7 - The Reason Behind the Scream**

Ed turned around so fast it made my head spin. I could tell he didn't know what direction to face. The wolf or the scream.

Then this spirit came running around the trees to us. She said, "Please protect me! This thing is after me! I am a friend!"

Edmund nodded to the direction of the wolf and he came out of his hiding place. I could easily tell the wolf was bleeding.

The wolf spoke deeply, "This thing is called The Getter. Most beings run away from it. If it's power teaches your soul, a blue or pink, depending on gender, will appear over the head of the person you love the most."

I was shocked to see that Edmund had a worried look upon his haunting face. I wondered if it was for the upcoming battle or if the person he loved found out.

The wolf spoke once more, "My name is Laden. I am a supporter of Aslan. I believe you are my king and queen. The youngest king and queen."

I felt the coldness slip into this area of the woods. As the coldness slipped in, everything lost its color. It looked just like the world was forever in color blind. I had only recently been told about color blindness.

The leaves rustled to the left of the tree that I was leaning against due to my bad ankle.

A/N I did it! I got it posted on Friday. Anyway please review. Should I let their feelings show and have a happy ending with her just coming to the kingdom on Valentine's Day? Or should it be darker? Should there be a big battle scene between Edmund and Laden and The Getter and his/her sidekick? Another posting will be on by next Friday. Review!


	8. Chapter 8 The Getter and Getting Home

**Feelings (EdmundxLucy) Chapter 8**

We all know I don't own Narnia no matter how hard I wish

_A/N _I'm sorry about not updating. I sprained my hand then I had 7 paper cuts on my hand.

_Summary _- Ed likes Lu but he doesn't know what to do about it. Peter has a dream about them without realizing what happens after.

_A/N: _I have now decided that every four chapters it is going to be Edmund than Lucy's POV. So chapters 1-4 are in Edmund's while chapters 5-8 are in Lucy's and so on. I think I've found it is easier to write in 1st person than 3rd Person limited. THEREFORE, I'm switching over.

Chapter 8, I bring to you

**Chapter 8 - The Getter And Getting Home**

It was moving close. The Getter was. Then it was there. It was a creature made of darkness. It was like a shadow.

I looked over at Ed's head and saw a pick glow. I saw that he looked at me. I turned my head to the sky but could see nothing.

"I am no foe," It said, "I am just misunderstood. I have been this way for years here and in your world as well but without the glow."

I suddenly know what he was. Cupid. I said, "You are Cupid."

It smiled or looked that way. It said, "I am. I do not want to hurt anyone. I can see that you are lost. I will take you home. Please follow me. Your spirit and wolf may come as well."

We followed him into the line of trees. Cupid made a circle and in it, we saw our castle. Cupid said, "If you travel through here, you will be home again."

One by one we went through the circle. Once we were back at the castle, Ed turned to me and said, "You had a blue glow around your head. I am proud to say it is mine. I know you may not feel the same way but I can say I would never be able to live without you."

I was stunned. My brother, my fellow king, my love, loved me. He loved me. I was so happy, I was speechless. I couldn't form words so I threw my arms around his neck, pulled his head down to mine and kissed him.

I could hear everyone cheering in the background. I could also tell we were going to have a fairy tale ending after all.

I am proud to say I have finished my story. I have another story, a one-shot, written but it is for another movie/book. I hope to hear good reviews about my story.


End file.
